


What better way is there to start a story then over pizza?

by Momizo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gang Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momizo/pseuds/Momizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba meets Noiz in a dark period. He doesn't know how to deal with him, but something draws him to Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Feedback is much appreciated as I have no idea whether it's a nice read or not. Please let me know if characters aren't true to what they are supposed to be like, because I want them to be as true to character as they were in the game. The chapter will announce the P.O.V.

I put my heated delivery bag into my scooter and drive off. “Kansai main street..” I murmur to myself. I sigh heavily as I drive on the well known streets.  
Almost done for the night at least. Ryu said that the guy I’m delivering is a regular at the shop. It’s the first time I’m delivering to him however, since Ryu is usually in charge of this part of town. I drive onto a parking lot, looking up to the big flat in front of me. I sigh again. “Please tell me they have an elevator.”

Parking my scooter I approach the building. I attempt to push open the door only to figure out you need to be a resident to enter.  
With reluctance I search for the name Noiz on the buttons next to the door. After a while I find a dirty sticker spelling out the name in a messy handwriting.  
I furrow my brows and press the button. It takes a while, but then I hear some sounds followed by a loud buzz, signaling the opening of the door.  
“Tsk, He didn’t even say anything..?” And I walk into the building.

Luckily there is an elevator and I gratefully press the button to the 4th floor. I walk through the hallway silently searching for apartment 5B.  
As I raise my hand to knock, the door is already pulled open in front of me. A slender figure is standing in the doorway, green eyes checking my appearance  
He has piercings everywhere. It kind of fits his calm face, though I imagine those must have all hurt like hell.  
I expect him to say something but he stays silent. “Pizza Deluxe?” I say hesitantly.  
The green eyes rapidly scan my face, but then nods. I stick out the pizza to him and he drops the box on the floor behind him.  
“You’re not Ryu.” His voice is low and monotonous. An annoyed feeling comes over me. “Well, sorry.” I say grumpily.  
“It’s not that I mind, you look cute.” he says nonchalantly. I look at him wide-eyed. “Eeh..!? What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
He shrugs with a calm face and takes some money out of his pocket. “Keep the change.”  
Still confused I look at the 1500 yen sitting in my hand. I’m not sure how to react so I end up staring at Noiz.  
He has his hand on the door, ready to close it. “..You.. want to come in or something?” He looks a bit confused himself.  
“No..” I shake my head and start walking off towards the elevator. Trying to wrap my head around his words I hear a faint ding as the doors slide open.

I sigh heavily as I put the delivery bag on the counter in the kitchen. A black-haired guy walks into the kitchen. I give him an annoyed look.  
“Oh come on, he isn’t that bad.” Ryu chuckles when seeing my face. “Pff, you can have your part of town back.” I respond. Ryu chuckles again.  
“Sorry Aoba, this is just more convenient for me.” He shows no sign of being sorry. I can’t help but smile at his innocent face.  
“Well I’m going to close up shop, going to help?” Ryu smiles as he walks to the front of the store.

I put my key into the keyhole and try to open the door to my house as silently as possible. It still squeaks but not as much as it normally would.  
I walk in on my twin, Sei laying on the couch passed out, Ren curled up next to him. I have been living together with Sei and Koujaku for 6 months now, but we barely see each other during the day because we all have such different work schedules. I take of my shoes and my first step onto the wooden floor already breaks the silence.  
Ren’s toy squeaks loudly under my foot and his head shoots up, his eyes flickering in the dimmed lights. Sei doesn’t flinch however and I let out a sigh of relief.  
Ren’s paws tap on the floor as he happily walks towards me. “Hey lil bud.” I whisper softly as I pick him up and bring him to my room.  
I close the door behind me and let him down. He wags his tail and jumps onto the bed, walking in small circles before finally laying down. I drop my stuff on the floor and I take of my clothes, leaving on only my underwear.

Soon after I hear the door opening, Koujaku shows his face, his eyes lingering on my lower body.  
I quickly grab a small pillow and throw it at his face. He dives behind the door and softly shushes me as he comes into the room.  
I slide into my bed and don’t even bother scolding Koujaku. He has the habit to randomly come sleep next to me when he doesn’t feel well, but he probably does it even now when he feels just fine. We used to do this as kids sometimes. However since he is a grown man now I would scold him, but instead I ignore him and close my eyes, wrapping the blanket around my body. He sighs and drops next to me. “Good night Aoba.” “You too Koujaku.”

I wake up to the sound of a cat meowing loudly in the background. Koujaku already seems to be gone and Ren is laying next to me instead.  
I reach out my hand and pet his fluffy hairs. He yawns and then stands up to lie down by my chest, resting his head on it.  
I look at the cat sitting in the windowsill, still trying to get my attention. I inhale and I yell. “Seiii!” After a while Sei enters my room.  
“What’s up?” And I silently point at the cat in the window. Sei looks at me with an unimpressed expression. “Ugh, you’re so lazy Aoba.”  
He lets the cat in and carries it in his arms back into the living room, throwing the small pillow I threw at Koujaku last night to my face. “Thanks honey buns.” I say jokingly. From behind the door I hear him calling. “Breakfast is done if you want some.” I groan and move my legs out of bed.  
I grab the blue fur ball and hold him in my arms as I rub his belly. I set him down on the floor when I grab a seat at the dinner table. Sei puts a bowl of miso soup in front of me with a fried egg on rice. “Hmm.. Ittetakimasu!” Bowing my head slightly. I see Sei grabbing his stuff and pets my head on the way to the door.  
“Got to head out to the garden center for work, feed the animals before you leave will you?” I nod with my mouth full as the front door slams shut and I finish my breakfast. I decide to get some groceries to pass the time before I have to head out to work again. I give the animals their food and let Sei’s cat out who is meowing with a passion. “Do you ever stop making noise..” I mumble to Mr. Snuffles. Shaking my head at how Sei could ever give his cat such a ridiculous name.  
Putting on my blue jacket, I head out the door.

I enter the supermarket and look on my grocery list to see what I need. Without thinking I walk my usual route through the store and stand in line at the cash register. Then I see someone familiar standing in front of me and I freeze. He’s talking with a small girl that is standing beside him.  
Not knowing what they’re talking about the girl suddenly points somewhere behind me and he turns his face.  
The same bright green eyes look into distance and then notices me looking at him. He gives a kind smile and goes back to talking with the girl.  
He looks so much like the guy from last night, but he doesn’t have any piercings. Confused I pay my groceries and I leave the store, seeing the two leave just around the corner. I feel like my mind is playing tricks on me. Why do I care that he looks like him? It’s obviously not the same guy.  
Drowned in thought I walk my way back home.

I silently greet the cats that always gather on the corner of my street and suddenly hear a bunch of noise come from the alley behind them.  
People are shouting and it seems there’s a fight going on. Not wanting to have anything to do with it I quickly pass the alleyway.  
I enter my house and Ren greets me by licking my socks. I pick him up, and cuddle with him for a little bit, pressing my head against his.  
Putting away my groceries I sit on the couch, planning to watch some TV before I need to start work at 4 o’clock. I tap the couch next to my leg and Ren jumps on next to me. Zapping through some channels, I stop when I come across the news channel. They’re talking about the increase of illegal street fights in the city.  
Thinking about the fight in the alleyway this afternoon I could imagine that to be true. After a few minutes I start dozing off, sagging sideways on the couch.

After what seemed to be only a couple minutes my sleep is disturbed from Koujaku barging into the house. I stretch lazily and look at the clock.  
When noticing what time it is, I give a loud moan and look at Koujaku. “Aobaaa, massage my back will you.”  
My eyes can only just see Koujaku over the edge of the couch and see him stretching his back. Koujaku meets my eyes and laughs.  
“Boy, you sure look productive.” I stick out my tongue and shuffle towards my room. When I can’t find my working clothes I try asking Koujaku about it.  
I stick my head out the door. “Oi hippo, do you...” A shirt is thrown in my face. “I washed it for you. No problem.” Koujaku smirks at me.  
I smile back at him. “Thanks hippo.” I go back to my room to change and hear Koujaku raising his voice. “Are you coming to the bar tonight?” I recall Koujaku asking me to come and I guess I do feel like having a little party. “Hm, yea I think I might.” I shout back. “I’m done with work at eleven though, so I won’t be early.”  
I hear some footsteps and Koujaku slams on the door. “Finally!” He comes into the room and drops himself on the bed.  
He crosses his arms behind his head and stares at the ceiling. “You still have a hair appointment or are you done for the day?” I ask when I see he still has his kimono on.  
I put on my vest from work and gather my stuff. “Yeah, I’m done. Haruka has appointments till 4 I believe, so she told me I could go home and she’d close the salon for me.”  
I sit next to Koujaku on the bed. “Hm, that’s nice of her.” He turns his head and looks at me. His eyes are scanning my face. “What?”  
I touch my hair thinking maybe something is out of place and remember I still need to put it up in a ponytail. “Hm, nothing.” He closes his eyes and pushes himself back up.  
I also get up and start fixing my hair in the mirror. “I’m going to take a shower, see you tonight Aoba!” A big smile is on his face. “See you tonight Koujaku.”  
Giving him a smile back. As Koujaku disappears into the bathroom I take my bag and say goodbye to my fluff ball. “See you later Ren.”  
I give him some belly rubs and shut the door behind me.


	2. Noiz

The bar is rather busy, but this is the only one that is at least the slightest bit exciting in town. I move through the crowd as I approach the bar. Recognizing the guy from the garden center, I turn my head the other way, not really wanting to interact. I push myself to the bar and sit down.The bartender pulls a sour face when he sees me, which is halfway covered behind his bangs. I can’t help but smirk at the sight. After helping another customer he turns to me.   
“...What do you want to drink?” It surprises me how he keeps trying to be polite, even though the guy didn’t like me the moment I first came to this bar. I give him another smirk. “A beer please.” I pull out my phone, starting up a game. I follow the bartender in the corner of my eyes and I see him talking to someone while grabbing my beer. My eyes linger on him. It’s the blue haired guy that delivered my pizza last night. The shadows dance on his face as the lights flash, making it hard to properly look at him, the hair taking quite some attention. The bartender sees me glaring at them and gives me an annoyed face. I guess I pull some attention too, as it seems they are gossiping about me. I sigh and take my attention back to my phone, starting to tap the buttons. The bartender brings me my beer and as I take a sip I see that the guy from the garden center has joined them. I roll my eyes. This city is wáy too small. I chug my beer and shut down the game on my phone. Leaning on my arm, I glare at the three talking, playing with my tongue piercing. For some reason he keeps pulling my attention. Then I see him look at me, and I look right back. His face has a weird expression, as if he doesn’t understand something and quickly looks away again after meeting my eyes. 

I spend some more of my time drinking beer and playing with my phone, when I see blue hair pass by in the corner of my eyes. He seems to be heading for the toilet. I look at the bartender who seems to be luring at me from behind his bangs, giving me a filthy look as always. I bring two fingers to my forehead, tipping them to him as if in greeting with a smile. He looks even more pissed off and starts walking towards me. He brings his face to mine and hisses with a low voice. “...If you keep taunting me, I can just as easily throw you out.” I look in his eyes, not moving a muscle. “Hmpf..” And he turns his back on me, walking back to the other end of the bar. Apparently just as he walks back the blue haired guy has come back too. “Koujaku..” I hear a voice behind me. As I turn around, the blue haired gives me a hesitant smile and hastes back to the bartender who’s name I finally know. My curiosity is getting the better of me and I glare at them again. The bar is starting to empty up, nearing it’s closing time and I’m able to see him a lot better. Long blue hair.. It fits him well. Suddenly I cross eyes with the guy from the garden center. He has a strange kind smile on his face but puts his focus back to the conversation. He seems to whisper something to the blue haired and they both look at me. I furrow my brows in confusion and decide it’s time to go, not seeing anything fun come from this.

With some struggling I succeed in opening my door. I immediately take off my clothes as it’s pretty warm inside. I let myself sag into my chair and start my computer up. Thoughtlessly I start searching on the name Koujaku. I find his social page and as my curiosity gets bigger I press the tab ‘friends’. I look with a pained expression at the number. 1346 friends. Playing with my tongue piercing I’m starting to scroll through his friends. The amount of friends he has makes me bored pretty soon and I shut down the computer. Letting myself fall onto my bed, I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

I’m hugging my legs in the corner of my room. Plush toys are looking at me with their glazed eyes. It’s too silent. My hands are throbbing and stained with blood. Suddenly an annoying sound comes from one of the plush rabbits sitting in front of me. It opens its mouth and continuously lets out an alarm. I reach out to it and throw it against the wall in front of me.

I wake up from the impact of my arm slamming onto my alarm clock. My skin is slightly covered in sweat. I breathe in heavily and get up in the momentum. Opening a left over pizza box I grab a slice and take a bite. I sit behind my computer and watch if there’s any news concerning the street fights going on lately. While I’m reading some random article I notice the pizza tastes rather weird and throw it in the trash with a disgusted face. The filthy pizza motivates me to clean up the rest of my pizza boxes and the kitchen a bit in the process. I guess it’s a good way to waste time before work.

With reluctance I head off after a while, putting a beanie on my head and putting my hands in my pockets.   
When having walked a few blocks I hear someone calling my name. “Oi, Noiz! Come ‘ere.” A guy with band aids on his face is standing in front of two others. Sighing heavily, I raise my arm and flip them off. “Oi..oi oi oi.” They respond, taunting me. I further ignore them and keep walking. They keep shouting things at me, but I’m not listening anymore. They’re just sore losers. I want to turn the corner when I’m being stopped by something at my feet. A small blue dog is panting and standing up against my legs. I follow the leash to see who the dog belongs to and a young fellow with blue hair passes the corner. The leash tenses as he pulls it and his attention is drawn to the dog. “Come, Ren.” He looks down and then notices me being semi-assaulted by his dog. “Oh..” Comes out of his mouth, honey-colored eyes looking slightly surprised at my face. “Can I?” Pointing at his dog and I squat without waiting for an answer. “Eh, sure.” I softly scratch the dog under its head, who is wagging his tail enthusiastically. I stand back up and get a better look at the blue haired. “Will you come to the bar again tonight?” I ask out of curiosity. He looks a bit hesitant. “Ehm, I don’t know yet.” The way he says it makes me feel like he doesn’t know what attitude to have towards me. “I’ll see you tonight then.” Smirking at him and I head back off to work. I can only just see him furrow his brows and hear him mumble something to his dog. Maybe there will finally be something fun happening. 

After the boring day at work I let myself sink into the couch. This job is too easy, but it keeps me busy for at least some days in the week. My brother kept on whining about stopping with this fighting thing and so made me apply for this job. I guess I got it good. They’re not nagging about my piercings and that’s enough for me. I watch the clock and see it passing eleven.


	3. Aoba

With closed eyes I’m laying down on my bed, the clock striking half past 5. Ren is laying on top of my chest and I’m softly petting his blue fur. Even Mr. Snuffles is curled up against my leg. I think about the encounter from this morning with Noiz. It’s not uncommon for guys to be interested in me, but Noiz is like a brick wall. Usually I can tell within seconds what the others intention is. Noiz however, just gives me the creeps. For some reason his eyes scare me, maybe just because they’re such a vivid color. It’s as if he wants to play games with me. He seemed so distant last night, but this morning he was the opposite. I feel like I’m almost forced by myself to go to the bar tonight, like he asked. Just to ease my mind. Only then I notice the tension in my face. It feels like there were weights on my eyebrows as I relax them. I pick up Ren from my chest and hold him in my arms, rubbing his belly. Looking at him with a confident look I mumble to him. “Yes, I’ll go. Whatever. It ain’t hurtin’ nobody.” The weird accent I’m putting up makes Ren tilt his head and he perks his ears. The cute sight makes me smile. I make him jump off the bed and I put my hair in a ponytail. Koujaku comes home in twenty minutes and I decided I wanted to make him some dinner since he only has one hour in between shifts today. I start up the TV and watch while I’m preparing.

After we ate dinner Koujaku left pretty soon for work. I told him I’d be coming tonight as well, but needed to let Ren out for a walk first. Friday and Saturday are always the busiest days for Koujaku as he works extra at the bar in the evenings. Other then that he works at his hair salon. The guy really needs to stop working so hard.

When I finally arrive at the bar it’s half past nine and it’s still pretty quiet. Koujaku is talking with Mink behind the bar. Mink is the owner of the place but he intimidates me quite a bit. He always has this glazed expression on his face and I can’t read him at all. I join them and Koujaku greets me happily. “Hello Aoba.” I slightly bow my head and greet them both. “Hey Koujaku, Mink.” Mink just nods once and scans my face with his usual expression. Koujaku jumps up from his stool and gives me a kind smile. “So, what do you want to drink?” Taking the beverage card laying in front of me I study it for a while. “Hm, just give me a beer please.” Koujaku nods. “Coming right up.”

Suddenly I hear a bubbly voice come up behind me. “Oh~hay~ooh~!” I turn around and see a guy with white hair skip towards me. He places himself on the bar stool beside me and gives me a big smile. Mink rolls his eyes and leaves through a door to what I assume to be the kitchen. The new guy doesn’t seem to notice and his bubbly aura immediately lightens the air. Koujaku pops his head up from under the bar and he chuckles. “Good evening Clear.” He pours the beer in a glass and sets it down in front of me. “Hello Koujaku! And who are you?” He asks as he turns his body towards me. “Aoba, nice to meet you.” His smile doesn’t fade as he bows his head. “I am Clear, pleasure to meet you too!” He has a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and his long white coat is hanging over his stool. He hums softly as he leans on his hands and swings his legs. Koujaku puts down a glass in front of Clear. It has a coffee brown color and ice cubes are floating inside. As he starts sipping it, I chug the rest of my beer.

Totally forgetting the reason I came here in the first place I have quite a fun time with Clear and Koujaku. Not keeping track of the time I drink quite a bit and start getting slightly drunk. Even Koujaku has got some drinks in his system even though he is working. Clear’s personality clearly got through to me as I’m laughing almost continuously. Clear made lame jokes, but I was already too tipsy to not find them funny. Koujaku just kept refilling my glass and I have stopped telling him not to. Clear just kept on going with his jokes too. “What kind of fish can perform operations?” I can’t help but already start laughing. With a questioning face I look at Clear. He opens his mouth to answer but then gets interrupted. “A sturgeon.” The voice comes from behind. With my mouth still open I look at Noiz. He stands there casually with his hands in his pockets and has a smirk on his face. The flashing lights complimenting his features. He then looks at me and raises his eyebrows slightly. “You came.” My cheeks were already flushed red from the alcohol, but I felt the heat rising to my head even more. “Yes, so what?” I respond with a sassy tone. I feel Koujaku’s eyes burn into my back. Noiz chuckles softly. “Hm, nothing.” And took the vacant seat beside me. I turn back towards the bar and Clear is still sitting there happy as ever, but Koujaku is giving me eyes full of question marks. Then I hear Clear starting to clap his hands. “How did you know?” Looking excited at Noiz.   
Noiz sticks up 1 finger to Koujaku, making clear he wants a beer. Koujaku breathes in, ready to make all sorts of comments about Noiz’s rude attitude, but then Mink puts a hand on his shoulder. He grabs the beer himself and pours it in a glass for Noiz. Koujaku angrily blows his bangs out of the way and stares at his hands, which are clenched into a fist. The only one seemingly unaffected by the sudden negative aura is Clear, still waiting for Noiz’s answer. He looks at Clear and shrugs. “It’s a common joke.” Noiz grabs his beer and starts chugging it, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve after. He raises his glass to Mink, implying he wants another one and Mink does as he asks. Koujaku looks at me for a while, but then his look relaxes. He takes a few steps away from us and starts cleaning there. Clear seems to be focusing on the music and walks off through the crowd, slightly dancing as he goes with his drink in his hand. The sight immediately gives me a better mood.

I look back at Noiz who is sipping his beer and I study his features. He is playing with the piercings in his bottom lip. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I got caught studying him. He turns his body, facing me. Vivid green eyes are staring me down. “What’s your name?” He furrows his brows slightly. I was surprised by the question since I already knew his. Forgetting I never actually introduced myself. “It’s.. Aoba.” Noiz soundlessly repeats it. He chugs the rest of his beer and leans on his left arm. “How old are you?” He asks another question, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I shift on my stool, taking another sip from my beer. “..23..” I start to get uncomfortable and down the rest of my beer in distraction. “Is Koujaku your boyfriend?” With an embarrassed look I turn to Noiz, who is clearly having fun looking at my flustered face. However Koujaku obviously heard his name and he looks at me. Seeing my uncomfortable expression he walks over and turns to Noiz. “Are you mocking me?” Noiz casually shrugs and Koujaku’s blood begins boiling visibly. Noiz gets up and sips the few drops left in his glass. There’s a big smile on his face, enjoying the drama quite a lot. Koujaku storms through the bar-doors and makes his way to Noiz, grabbing him by his clothes. “I don’t want to see you in this bar, éver again. You hear me?!” I can see Mink approaching as he sees the situation develop. Noiz gently strokes Koujaku’s jaw, taunting him and I can see a visible fuse pop in Koujaku’s mind. He starts bashing in on Noiz and in turn he does the same to Koujaku. Mink immediately pulls them apart. Noiz ends up on the ground and Koujaku is held back by Mink. “You unbelievable little shit!” Still struggling in Minks arms, who seems to have no issue holding him. The people back away from said location and pretend they didn’t see anything happen. Noiz holds his hand against his head, smearing blood all over his face. Mink pulls Koujaku onto a bar stool and starts moving people out the bar. “Alright everyone, let’s just end the night here.” His low voice clearly heard above the music.

At a slow pace people start moving out of the bar and Mink turns the music down. He walks towards Noiz and pulls him up by his arm, sitting him down on a bar stool as well. “Stop with what you’re doing, brat. I’ve tolerated enough of your childish behavior.” Mink doesn’t even want to give him more attention then that and steps behind the bar to get the first aid kit, shoving it towards me. “Are you alright Koujaku?” I scan his face, trying to discover blood or a bruise. “Hm, I’m alright.” He gives me a hesitant smile. He obviously doesn’t want me worrying about him. “You sure? I’ll be back in a sec.” I let my hand slide over Koujaku’s, wanting to comfort him. Then I turn to Noiz and I grab the first aid kit. He just sits on his stool, staring at the empty bar. With reluctance I grab a cloth and move it to his face. He reflectively moves away from my hand, looking confused. “Don’t, I’ll be fine.” I ignore him and I turn his head towards me by grabbing his chin. He grabs my wrist but when he sees my angry face, he stops. His hand is covered in scars. I look at it for a while but then start dabbing away the blood. He averts his eyes and sighs. “Why would you even help me, I just hit your boyfriend.” I look at Koujaku, but he doesn’t seem to have heard what he said. “Will you knock it off? He is a good friend of mine.” Noiz chuckles softly. I press harder on his skin on purpose, making him flinch slightly. “Oi.”  
I stay silent and take some band aids. He has a slight cut in his forehead. Thinking about what could’ve caused that, I cover it with some band aids. “Look, Noiz. I really don’t know why you are provoking him, but please grow up. You don’t seem to have bad intentions.” Noiz looks at my face while listening to my words as I further clean his head. As he responds he averts his gaze again. “How would you know.” He says it with a sad undertone. I finish cleaning and look at his face. “My brother works at the garden center.” Noiz immediately takes his attention back to me. “Yesterday he said you come by there sometimes, looking at the animals and asking questions about them.” He looks to the ground as if embarrassed. “So what..” Averting my gaze to Koujaku, who seems to be sipping a glass of water I continue. “You might seem tough, but some of your actions show something different. And my dog, Ren didn’t seem to have any issues with you either.” Noiz lets out a short chuckle. “Pff, don’t let me laugh, as if your dog would be able to tell.” I simply shrug and leave Noiz be. The drama has made me pretty sober again and I sit next to Koujaku. I wrap my arm around his neck and lean against his shoulder. “Shall we go home hippo?” He turns his face to me and gives me a kind smile. “Brat.” I stand up and approach Mink, who is sweeping the floor. “Anything I should help with before we go?” Mink grunts softly and shakes his head. “It’s fine, just take that brat with you.” Noiz just seems to be in some sort of haze, staring into the distance. I go get Koujaku and tell Noiz to come with us outside. We simply ignore him as we start strolling home. “I’m sorry Aoba. I just..” I softly squeeze his arm. “It’s alright. I understand.” Koujaku gives me a kind smile again. “Hmpf, you’re too good for me Aoba.”

As we get home Sei still isn’t back. We find a note on the table, saying he went to a party of a colleague from work. We make ourselves ready for bed and I already expected Koujaku to come sleep with me after what happened. Koujaku almost immediately falls asleep with his hand on my arm. I keep thinking about what happened and after what seems like a while I join Koujaku.


	4. Aoba

Sunday is the least hectic day in our week. Koujaku and Sei are both free on Sunday, although I need to work. Working less than the others, I feel like I should compensate for other things. I usually buy our groceries and do household chores. I’m always free in the mornings so I have all the time I need to do them. This morning I wake up with a slight headache. Koujaku still sleeping next to me. Carefully getting out of bed I see the clock indicating it’s 10:56. I put my hair up in a ponytail and see Ren approach me from the other end of the bed. His cute face makes me smile and I pick him up, cuddling him as I enter the living room. I set myself down before the TV and turn it on, trying to wake up more. I zap to the news channel and it seems I still need to wait a few minutes for it to start. I pick up a toy that was on the floor and lay down sideways on the couch. Teasing Ren with it I see Sei coming out of the bathroom.  
“Oh, you’re already up Sei?” He answers with a moan and puts himself next to me on the couch. “Yeah, I woke up and it was too warm, so I went to take a shower.” He combs through his black, damp hair with his fingers. “Hm, the news is starting.” Pointing with his chin to the TV. They immediately start talking about a fight that happened last night. There were multiple people involved and it seems the reason why they fight is because they earn money with it. Sei looks at the TV with a disapproving look. “Seriously, why would you risk your life for a bit of money? Is this the only way they can get a thrill?” I don’t respond and just keep watching the TV, thinking about the fight from the bar. “Actually that guy from the garden center you talked about? He fought with Koujaku yesterday in the bar.” Sei looks at me wide-eyed. “He did what?!” I feel a bit reluctant telling him about it and look to Ren as I continue. “He kept taunting Koujaku and eventually Koujaku got mad and they started fighting. It didn’t take long though. Mink was already there and stopped them.” Sei’s mouth is hanging open slightly. “Why would he do that?” I shrug. “I honestly don’t know either. It seemed almost like he did it for fun.” “Is Koujaku alright though?” Looking back at me with a frightened look. “Koujaku seemed to be fine. Noiz got hit good however, he had a cut in his head.”  
“Pff.” Shaking his head, Sei gets up from the couch. “I’ll make some breakfast, what do you want?” I shrug again. “Hmm, you decide.” Sei walks over to the kitchen and starts searching for food.

Once we started eating, Koujaku comes out of my room. His hair is messy and he still looks like he is half asleep. Sei gives Koujaku a concerned look as he sits at the table. His face looks fine. No bruise to be seen. “What you both staring at me for?” As he yawns loudly and stretches his arms. I give him a kind smile. “Just making sure you’re alright.” He lifts up his arm and waves it off. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” 

We finish our breakfast and hang around a bit. Koujaku goes out to visit some friends and Sei and I just hang around the TV. I put on my working clothes when it’s time and I head out to work. 

“Heeey Aoba.” Ryu lifts up his hand to give me a high five. I can’t refuse with his happy face. Ryu always makes work a lot less boring. He gives me my helmet and keys. “I would love to keep you here but it’s already pretty busy.” I smile and give him a slap on his shoulder. “It’s alright Ryu, I’m used to it.” He gives me the pizza boxes and I stick them into the delivery bags. I drive off again and make my way through town. 

When I come back Ryu is waiting for me with a big smile on his face. “Your best friend ordered again.” Confused I take my helmet off. “What do you mean?” The guy I said was a regular here. You didn’t really seem to like him last time.” Ryu chuckles as he gives me the next bunch of pizzas. A feeling of dread comes over me. Seriously? Ryu sees the look on my face change. “You okay Aoba? I could take this shift for you if you really don’t want it.” I shake my head and put the pizzas in the bags. “Hm, it’s alright. I’ve had worse customers.” Grabbing my helmet I give him a hesitant smile and head off.

When I stand in the elevator I think about how I’m going to handle it. It’s probably best if I just act normal. The doors open and a loud banging reaches my ears. “Seriously, you said you stopped!” Slowly I walk towards him and notice he is standing right by 5B. The man keeps banging on the door but then notices me standing in the hallway. I freeze. It’s the guy from the supermarket, the one who looks like Noiz. We stare at each other for a while awkwardly. Hesitantly I start talking. “Eh.. I have a pizza for him.” The man stays silent but then knocks a bit softer on the door. “Noiz, please open the door. I promise I won’t..” He lets his head hang as he stops his sentence. “There’s someone here for you.” He continues. After a while the door is being opened. I see Noiz come from behind the door, staring at the man with an angry expression. I let out a gasp at seeing his face. He has bruises all over and the rest is packed in bandages, blood leaking through them. The man puts his hands in his hair and looks in desperation to Noiz. “Do it for me at least, I don’t want to lose you again.” With confusion I look at the setting before me. What is going on? Noiz looks to the ground with his hands in his pockets. The man seems to give up and storms through the hallway back to the elevator. 

Noiz looks to me. His eyes have a sad expression and walks back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Reluctantly I follow him into his hallway. I see him come back and he puts some money in my hand. I hand him his pizza and we stare at each other for a while. I look at his face with pity. “W-what happened to you?” Noiz turns around and puts the box onto his table. I put the money in my wallet and want to turn around to leave when Noiz grabs my hand. I look back at him and his eyes are piercing into mine. Suddenly he pushes me against the wall and holds my chin, pressing his lips against mine. I struggle but I’m strongly held back. “Mmh..!?”   
A chill runs down my spine, spreading through my hips. I feel something wet form between our lips and when it enters my mouth it has a nasty taste. It’s blood. I’m finally able to push him away and he licks his lips, probably having noticed it too. We both stare at each other and I have no idea what I’m feeling. I probably feel more confused then anything. I push him against his shoulder so I can pass and I leave the apartment. When I’m about to walk into the hallway, I look back, still lightly flustered. The light is only just hitting his eyes, showing me how vivid they are again. His expression is unreadable. I simply start walking down the hallway and step into the elevator. 

When I get outside I can see the man sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. His posture expresses nothing but sadness and decide to sit next to him. He doesn’t move, but I’m sure he noticed. I’m guessing this is his brother, or at least a family member of some sort. He is wearing very fancy clothes, rather different from Noiz who usually wears casual shirts with beanies. “Are you his brother?” I decide to ask. He stays silent for a while, but then lifts his head and looks at me. There’s almost no mistaking that this is his brother and the man nods. “He was involved in the fight from the news, wasn’t he?” The man furrows his brows and nods again, looking at his feet. “I’m Theo. I thought he stopped doing that kind of stuff, but I guess he didn’t..” He then looks at me confused. “You know him?” I avert my gaze. “Well.. Sort of, not very well.” “I’m guessing he didn’t leave a very nice impression.” He says with a sad tone. I stay silent and sit there with him for a while. Suddenly I remember I’m supposed to go back to work and jump up, walking to my scooter. “Please don’t think too badly of him.” I hear coming from behind me and I look back. I nod to him. “Hm.” A hesitant smile appears on his face and he also stands up. I can see him watching me as I step on my scooter and drive off.


	5. Noiz

A weird feeling comes over me as I see Aoba leave through the front door. His honey colored eyes looking at me once more and then he’s gone. Closing it, I walk to the bathroom. The mirror shows strawberry blonde hair and a tired young fellow with swollen cheeks and bruises. The wound from my bottom lip seems to have opened again and tiny drops of blood swell on them. I take off the bandages still on my face, too dirty to have any use anymore. Too lazy to give them any attention I leave them be. My finger slides over my lip, thinking back about his flustered face and I smirk. It’s weird he still delivered for me after what I did. What would he get out of doing that? I bet he could’ve easily let someone else do it. While I grab my pizza and start eating it, I search his name on my computer. I soon come across some random information. “Aoba Seragaki..” Letting the name roll on my tongue. He is 23 years old, just as he told me and he even lives rather close. I bet if I tried a little harder, I would have been able to find the name of his damn puppy when he was eight, if he would have had one. Instead I search for a video game to play and waste my time with it for a bit. However I get bored of it pretty fast and find myself getting ready to head out. 

With a lime green beanie on my head and a hoodie, I slowly walk through the streets. There’s not many people to be seen as it’s Sunday evening, but I know exactly where to go to find some fun. After walking some blocks I can already hear some shouting and other noises. I head into an alley and I see a small crowd of people cheering and shouting. Hanging in the back I watch the fights happen and slowly the crowd starts getting smaller. A handful of people are left and I see them counting money. I grab my opportunity and approach them. “You wanna bet that on a 1v1?” I point with a taunting smirk to the money. The guy has dark green hair and has a red training suit on. He glares at his friends. His face definitely shows signs of interest. “What’d you got?” I shrug. “Whatever you want.” The green haired gives me a nasty smirk. “60.000 yen.” I give a frown of approval. “Sure.” When I see his face change to one of slight disbelief I chuckle in myself and mentally prepare myself. The guy takes off his red jacket and lets his friends back off. The three friends back away, but I can already sense that they’re not going to play by the rules. I immediately get even more excited. 

They are underestimating me because my face is already beaten up, but they don’t want to risk to lose the money they earned. That is clear. However what they don’t know is that my pain doesn’t hold me back as it would for others. It only makes me more focused if anything.   
We circle around each other a bit and then he charges at me. I can easily dodge it and I give him a hit on his right jaw. He loses his balance slightly and I follow up with a kick in his side, making him fall down. His eyes already show slight hints of hesitance. I can see the other three guys move nervously in the background and I can’t help but smile from the thrill. The green haired gets up and glares at his friends as he charges me again. “Too obvious..” I mumble to myself and as I dive down under his arm and push him backwards, making him fall on his back and his head against the wall. The air gets slammed out of his lungs and the others start getting rowdy. Two of them start charging me and I make myself ready to dodge the punches. I’m able to let one trip and I start punching the other in his face. Suddenly I can see something shiny appear in the corner of my eye and the third guy comes at me with a knife. I’m able to dodge his first attempt at hitting me but I lose my balance and end up on my back. One starts kicking me against my side and the other sits on top of me with the knife. I quickly grab the knife by the blade and I feel a stinging feeling in my left hand. I yank it out of his hand and hit him on his temple with the hilt. He appears to be unconscious and I push him sideways, grabbing the legs of the guy that’s kicking me. However he steps on my arm and gives me a kick to my head. A haze falls over me immediately. In the distance I hear someone calling my name and it penetrates my head. I hold on as hard as I can to the leg I’m holding, but there’s no movement happening. All I hear is a loud buzz in my ears. 

Suddenly the leg pulls itself away with force and at the same time, the pressure from my arm disappears. The knife is pulled out of my hands and someone is slapping my cheek. I can’t see or hear anything but reflectively I grab the arm by its wrist. It doesn’t resist however and I’m not sure what to do. Only now I can feel the blood on my hand, probably smearing it all over the arm. What is going on? I can feel another hand pull away my hand and I let go. I get grabbed under my armpits and I’m being dragged to the wall, sitting me upwards. The buzzing starts to get replaced by a faint ripping, and my beanie is pulled off of my head. Then something is bound around it. My hand is bound after and slowly the buzz disappears. Vage movements start appearing before me. The first thing I see is the color blue. “..Noiz..?” It still sounds slightly muted but I can hear it at least. A pounding has started in my head however. A hand pushes my chin up and a face starts forming before me. The worried face of Aoba is staring at me. He seems to have ripped off one of his long sleeves from his shirt. I study him as my sight returns. “Your hair is in a ponytail.” Is the first thing that comes to my mind. Aoba furrows his brows and sighs deeply. “You’re all fucked up and all you can say is that my hair is in a ponytail?” I can’t help but chuckle.   
“It looks cute.” He just keeps looking at me with a confused look. “Does it hurt anywhere?”   
I shake my head and start getting up. It turns black for a few seconds and I lean against the wall. Aoba quickly supports me by putting his arm around my back. “Tsk, I don’t need help.” And I push him away. Two of the guys appear to be unconscious and the other two bailed as it seems. “Where did the other two go?” Aoba has a confused look on his face and shrugs. “I don’t know. I just yelled at them to stop and for some reason they did and ran away.” “What..?” I mumble to myself and I walk towards the guy in the red training suit, grabbing the money from his pockets.   
When I stand back up Aoba looks at me with a judging look. I ignore him and start walking home. He runs towards me and grabs me by my shoulder. “Why are you doing this? Does your brother mean nothing to you? ” At the mentioning of my brother I get a little pissed off. “What do you care? I don’t need any fucking help.” I shake his hand off my shoulder and I see his look change from my outburst. It reminds me of the scared look my brother had when I came home once when we were younger. I was beaten up so bad and could barely walk to my house. He had started crying and asked me to stop, since he didn’t want me to die. I didn’t really care at the time because this was the only way I could have any kind of thrill in my life. Away from my parents that didn’t care anyway. I can feel my face change again. I really can’t make anything of this guy. What does he want from me? I have done nothing but make trouble for him. Most people would have been long gone. We stare at each other for a while, his honey-colored eyes scanning my face. Suddenly he speaks. “I couldn’t just let you die here.. And besides that, your brother doesn’t seem to think bad of you. You might be an ungrateful brat, but I’m sure that there is another side to you.” I only become more confused, but soon enough I can feel a chuckle come up. “Haha! Damn you are naive.” I shake my head as I turn around and walk off. 

I can feel his eyes on my back and the weird feeling comes over me again. I felt the same when he left after delivering my pizza yesterday. It draws me towards him and decide to turn around once more. His look has one of defeat. The guy annoys me more then anything but at the same time he intrigues me.   
But then my vision gets a little blurry again and the pounding gets worse. I bring my hands to my head and within no time I can feel Aoba supporting me. I’m starting to have a hard time not to fall unconscious. Aoba seems to say something but I can’t hear it. He starts pushing me, making me walk towards the street. 

With a slow pace and a blurry vision, Aoba supports me home. When I finally get inside he puts me on the couch and starts frantically walking around, searching for something. I simply close my eyes for the heavy pounding that’s going on and then I feel him take off the improvised sleeve from my head. I can feel something cold held against my head. He then starts treating the cut in my hand. “This is going to hurt a bit, but try to stay still.” My hearing seems to be okay again. My sight is still slightly blurry however. I barely feel the stinging. I’ve felt this a thousand times before and the only effect it gives me is that it reminds me of that I exist. It makes me smile and when Aoba notices he gives me a weird look. Without thinking I push him by his neck towards me and our lips meet awkwardly, making the ice pack fall off my head. His hands are still holding mine, but he quickly pushes away from me. He looks flustered and for some reason it gives me a chill down my spine. “..Honestly, what goes on in your mind? You change mood every ten seconds..” He ignores my stare and goes back to binding my hand. I just chuckle silently from his reaction. “And I wonder what goes on in yours, you react rather normal for being kissed by a guy.” I smirk while I study his face with interest. He doesn’t respond, but his look says enough, seeing him turn red. “I don’t really have anything else to give you.” Aoba furrows his brows and looks at me confused. A loud ringing suddenly echoes through the room. He stands up and grabs his phone from his pocket. “Hello?” He bites his lip as he looks at the clock. “Yea, I’ll be home late. Work just took longer as usual. Don’t wait for me, you have work tomorrow.” Some soft talking is heard through the phone. He nods and says goodbye. I half expected him to just walk out the door, but he walks to the kitchen and hear him rumbling through cabinets. He comes back with a glass of water, puts it down before me and searches through his bag. It seems he grabbed a pill and he presents it to me without saying anything. I silently take it and swallow it with the water. It doesn’t look like he was going to argue about it. We sit there silently for a while, Aoba staring at the floor. “Why do you fight in these.. competitions?” He turns his head to me and his look is sincere. I simply shrug. “It’s fun.” His look turns to one with pity. “You have a concussion, your left cheek is purple and your hand has a massive cut in it. Do you really need to go this far?” I avert my head and think back. “I’ve done this for my entire life. It excites me. Entertains me.” He slowly shakes his head. “But why? I can’t imagine the adrenaline is worth all this pain..” I stay silent for a while. “I only partially do it for the adrenaline. But I mostly do it for the pain.” With my fingertips I softly touch my face. The skin tight from the swelling. Aoba only furrows his brows even more. “And you never thought to seek some other kind of.. ‘hobby’?” I shrug again. “I don’t see anything wrong with it.” His look changes to one with disbelief. “You don’t see a problem with dying?!” I softly chuckle at the thought. I reach out my hand and tuck his hair behind his ear, his cheeks turning slightly red again. “Don’t you need to go home?” His face is a never ending cycle of so many different expressions. Every time it’s a question how he will react. He seems to get a little angry again. “You have a concussion! Someone needs to watch over you!” I sigh heavily. “Stop with the babysitting. I’ve lived 19 years without your help. I’ll do fine without it.” Then his face to one with disbelief again. “You’re 19?!” He resumes to look confused as he grabs my bloodied beanie from his bag. He grabs the ice pack that fell down and puts it on my face, sliding my beanie over it so it stays put. I roll my eyes and sigh again. Even though the ice pack is cold enough to keep me awake for now, my eyes are starting to get heavy none the less. Aoba seems to mumble to himself softly. I slowly start dozing off and the last thing I can recall is Aoba putting a blanket on me.


	6. Aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer *cough* because yeah.. *cough*

Loud thundering is starting to sound in the room. The bright flashes start waking me up and I look around. I remember I’m in Noiz’s apartment. I haven’t really looked around yet because my main focus was on Noiz last night, but it’s quite a modern place. It’s not that messy either, even though I’d expect that from him. There are some pizza boxes stacked near the door and some random empty bottles spread around, but other then that it’s not dirty or messy.  
It’s rather obvious what his favorite color is, seeing the furniture in the living room. I try to get up and I can feel my muscles aching straight away. Probably because I fell asleep on a green leather chair. Where would you even find a green leather chair? I had tried waking Noiz up because of his concussion. I vaguely recall that you need to do this from some random medical programs on TV. But all he did was groan and turn around, so I just let him be. I thought about calling the ambulance, but I didn’t know what his relation was with the police. I didn’t want to serve him on a plate. He didn’t seem in that bad of a condition either way. He is still sleeping on the couch. His beanie fell off a long time ago. I walk towards the window and see it’s storming pretty hard. I don’t remember the news saying it was going to be such bad weather, but it obviously is. I’ll have to wait it out I guess. Walking into the kitchen I start looking around for something breakfast worthy. I end up finding some instant ramen noodles and make two bowls. I put it down on the coffee table and sit down next to the couch, trying to wake up Noiz. With many groans and struggles, he seems to slowly wake up. The older bruises have already gotten hints of yellow and green and the bump on his head has turned dark purple. His green sleepy eyes are looking at me confused. I stand up to sit in the leather chair again and start eating from the bowl. Noiz takes his time sitting up, it’s obvious his muscles are pretty sore as well. He lifts his hoodie up and looks at his ribs. It almost hurts to look at it. His entire left side is covered in bruises, but his face doesn’t show any signs of pain. It’s more a look of inconvenience. He just lowers it again and starts sipping from the bowl. While he is eating he mumbles with a full mouth. “Why are you still here?” I just sigh. “I’m not going to tell you again..” He shrugs at my reaction and keeps eating. 

We silently finish our breakfast and Noiz starts getting up from the couch. With a slightly strained look he walks towards a door. He sees me looking at him and responds sarcastically with a low raspy voice. “I’m going to the toilet, is that alright with you mom?” I simply avert my gaze and hear him close the door. I decide to look on my phone to see if I’ve had any more messages and with a sigh of relief I see nobody has sent me anything, which means they didn’t wait for me to come home. That’s good at least. A loud bang is then heard, coming from the bathroom and it sounds as if stuff is scattering across the floor. I quickly make my way to the door and yank it open. Noiz is laying on the ground on his back with only his boxers on and he looks up at me with a dumb smile. While he struggles to get up he chuckles softly. “Even the floor loves me.” I can’t help but look at his skinny but toned body. Random scars are seen and the nasty bruise doesn’t make it any better. I’m getting a chill across my spine, the sight obviously stirring something in me. Noiz sees my look and smirks. “I’d say you look charming too but you look kind of like a hobo with that shirt.” Surprised I look at myself, having forgotten I was still wearing the shirt with the ripped off sleeve. I quickly fall into defense. “If you didn’t start that fight I wouldn’t have had to rip my shirt apart!” Noiz rolls his eyes and turns on the tap in his bathtub. He then walks out of the bathroom to what I assume is his bedroom and he comes back with a regular black shirt, pushing it into my hands. He looks in the mirror and turns some of his piercings, seeing if they’re still intact is what I’m guessing. For some reason I’m entranced, not able to take my eyes of him. He casually starts pulling his underwear down and I pull myself out of it. “..Oi..!” I quickly walk back into the living room, closing the door behind me. I can hear him raise his voice. “You’re the one that’s staring.” I lean against the door and I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Strongly gripping the shirt in my hands I walk towards his bedroom to change. This room is a bit messier with some clothes scattered around. I can see a suit hanging from one of the closet doors. Noiz in a suit is hard to imagine, especially with all the piercings. I quickly change and look around the room some more. I can see some sort of degree hanging on the wall, but it’s in a language I can’t read. Other than that there are some pictures with people I obviously don’t recognize, but in one of them I can recognize Theo. I have only seen the guy once, but he looks so much like Noiz that it’s pretty obvious. I’m guessing the other people that are in the picture are either friends or maybe relatives, but It’s hard to tell.

Time apparently goes by faster then I think when I hear the bathroom door open and Noiz comes into the room. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist and he is still drying his hair with another. I freeze, but he ignores me and walks to the closet. That this guy can still move so easily with those bruises.. Feeling a bit awkward I make my way out of the room, only to be stopped from behind. He puts his arms around me and holds me by my stomach. I can feel his hot breath on my neck and it gives me goosebumps all over. “Why are you still here?” He repeats his question from this morning, but it has another tone to it. He removes one hand from my stomach and he softly pulls the hairband out of my hair, sliding it to the side. I hold my breath and freeze again as he softly kisses my nape, his cold lip piercings touching my neck. Giving me even more shivers as I feel him move closer to me. A numbness spreads through my entire body while the voice in my head is silently screaming in the background. His hands move under my shirt as he licks my nape with the tip of his tongue. My heart is pounding so hard that I can almost hear it and I’m sure Noiz has noticed too. One of his hands moves over my crotch and I can hear him softly chuckle behind me. My body is reacting rather fast. I get even more flustered as he pushes my chin towards him and kisses me from behind. First softly, but then stronger with craving. My head tells me to resist, but my body is only drawn to it more. His hands make me turn around and he pushes me onto the bed, unwrapping the towel from his waist. A shock runs through me, but then I notice he still has underwear on. I hold my breath again when he puts his leg in between mine and hangs over me. He undoes the button of my pants with one hand as he kisses me. “..Mh..!” I slightly struggle against his lips, but my body doesn’t want anything else then to kiss him back. His hands travel under my shirt again and pushes it up, making me take it off. Suddenly he moves away from me and grabs something from inside a shelf and puts it on the bed beside me. I would look to see what it is, but my eyes are focused on the growing bulge in his underwear. “..ngh..” A groan escapes from his lips as he sees my flustered face looking at him. He aggressively starts taking off my pants and I feel myself freeze again. From the look of my underwear, my body isn’t thinking the same as my head. Noiz hangs over me and grabs my chin with his wounded hand as he kisses me even stronger. He squeezes my jaw making me open my mouth. His tongue smoothly slides around mine as my breath hitches. I can feel something hard bump against my tongue and realize he even has a piercing there. With hesitance I start moving my hands on his body, being very careful as I don’t want to hurt him. Without thinking I slowly slide my hand into his underwear and grab his shaft. He reacts heavily to it and moves his hips into my hand. He stops kissing me and moves his head to my neck, softly starting to biting my nape. As he moves I can feel metal slide in my hand, and flustered I look down at it. This guy just keeps surprising me.. As I stroke him soft groans are heard in my ear and it only excites me even more instead of staying flustered. Weird thoughts are popping up in my mind. Pushing his un-bruised side I try to let him know to lie down. He lifts up his head and his vivid green eyes stare at me with heat. Biting his lip he obeys and watches me like a hawk as I crawl between his legs. My body was kind of moving on its own and I get nervous, not having ever done this before with a guy. I slowly take his cock out of his underwear and I look at it. I can see the piercings clearly now and can’t imagine how it feels. He smirks and I reluctantly bring him to my mouth. Noiz’s mouth opens slightly as I start moving and an urge of wanting to pleasure him comes over me as I see his face. His hand moves into my hair, tugging it softly and pushing my head at the same time. I can feel him pulsing in my mouth and I feel pleased by seeing him turn slightly red. Hesitantly I move my tongue around his cock while I slowly bob my head up and down. 

After a while his hands grab my wrists and he pulls me up and to the side. He pushes me face down into the bed as he places himself behind my thighs and he grabs the item he took a few minutes ago. By the sound I hear it’s a bottle and when I realize what is going to happen I start struggling. He puts his weight on my back, making it hard for me to move and I can feel his boner between my thighs. “..Hmmgh..Noiz?!” As he leans on my back with his arm, he spreads my cheeks with his other and a moist finger slowly slides into me. Feeling exposed I try to silence my voice in the sheets and his tongue slides over my back as he starts moving his hand. A slight pain runs through me, but it’s soon turned into a sweet numb feeling. His moist cock is sliding against my leg and it gives me shivers. I tightly grab the sheets as I feel him push in another digit. I’m starting to widen up and Noiz’s body moves impatiently above me. His fingers take their time though, and they start gliding around with more ease. He starts positioning himself behind me and pulls out his fingers, leaving me cold. His hands then spreads my cheeks and starts pushing into me. I can feel his chest lower on my back and he grunts as he softly bites my shoulder. A sharp pain shoots through my body and I try to silence my voice in the sheets. He pushes in slowly and I can feel the piercings sliding against my insides. When he’s in so deep I can feel his body press against my cheeks, he stops moving. Letting me get used to his size. “..hng..” A moan escapes his lips, giving me another chill of odd pleasure. I slightly tense up from the feeling and Noiz immediately reacts. “..mh..ngh..”  
I can feel myself starting to get red again and I hear him chuckle in my ear. He lifts his chest up and his hands grip my hips, slowly starting to pull out. Moist sounds start to fill the air and the feeling spreads throughout my entire body. Without pulling out entirely he grips my hips even stronger and he pulls me backwards to the edge of the bed, pulling up my waist in the process. My face gets even more red from the face-down-ass-up position I’m in now. He is now with his feet on the ground and he is starting to move inside me. His fingers dig into my skin as his breath starts to hitch and the remaining pain starts to slowly fade into a pleasurable feeling. He picks up his pace slowly and he starts hitting a spot that sends pleasure all through my back. I push myself into him and my back arches slightly, sweat starting to form on our bodies. Soft moans are heard behind me and then I feel his finger tracing across my spine. It gives me goosebumps and he grabs my shoulder, pushing even harder into me. I try glancing sideways to him and his eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open. I tense my muscles to feel him even more inside me. Noiz immediately picks up his pace when he feels it and my cock is starting to pulse. As if he knows he puts one leg on the bed and he bends over slightly without stopping his thrusts. Grabbing my cock, he starts stroking it awkwardly trying to match his own movements. It drives me to the edge none the less and I’m starting to have a hard time silencing my voice. Shocks are starting to run through my body and my breath is hitching. I’m starting to reach my limit and I bring my hand to Noiz’s, urging him to stop. “..I..hng..Noiz!” But he doesn’t respond and strongly keeps pumping me. “..hmn..!” Reaching my climax I can’t help but moan as I spray all over the sheets. Noiz reacts behind me and his thrusts gain more force. He comes to a sudden stop and I feel his body pulse and shake behind me. He slowly lets himself lean on my back and licks my spine, moving his unhurt hand down my side to my leg. Noiz stands back up and slowly pulls himself out. The noises make me want to bury my face into the sheets and I lower myself on the bed. Suddenly something is pressed against my ass and when I look back, Noiz is standing there with an unimpressed look. A depressing feeling comes over me when I see his face. “You can clean yourself up in the bathroom.” He had given me a towel and was already busy putting on clothes. The tension went up immediately, although Noiz still seemed unfazed. The feeling of my climax quickly seeps away and I move to the bathroom with my clothes to make a bath ready. 

When I finally get out of the bathroom I see Noiz laying on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He seems to have bound his hand, that’s good at least. He ignores my presence however. I silently gather my stuff and sit down in the leather chair. It’s still only twenty past eleven, so I still have quite some hours until I need to work at 4 o’clock. I glance at Noiz and the more I think about what happened, the more I find it unbelievable. Did I really do this? I had never been interested in guys before, never had I really thought about it either. I hide my face in my hands and lean on my knees. My feelings mixed up inside of me. I can still feel his touch on my body but the face he gave me afterwards disturbs everything. As if he simply played with me. “..ahem..” I look up to Noiz standing in front of me with his hand out. I didn’t hear him get up at all. He has a beanie on his head and a coat, obviously ready to leave. Confused I look at his stretched out hand and his face. “The rain has stopped for now, want to go to the convenience store?” His mood swings are making it even harder for me to understand him. Reluctantly I take his hand and get up from the chair. In silence we walk down the hallway to the elevator. I study him as we go down and I can’t help but think he looks cute with his beanie and hoodie. I close my eyes and shake my head. Stop it Aoba, you’re just making it hard for yourself. I’m not even sure why I accepted going to the convenience store with him. I just obeyed him without question. This guy sure messed with my head.

We go our own ways in the store and end up at the cash register at the same time. My turn is faster then his however and wait for him outside, deciding to eat the banana that I just bought. It’s rather crowded on the streets and I look around. I turn my head back to my banana only to see Noiz taking a bite out of it with a grin on his face. “..Oi! You brat!” He happily chews it and pulls up his shoulders. “I ehm.. I’m going home now though, so eh, I’ll see you later maybe.” Noiz looks at me for a while chewing. “Hm, okay.” Once again he seems unfazed, it annoys me. Turning around I start walking home, slowly drowning in thought. Is he playing games with me?


End file.
